


Спящая красавица

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Series: Сказки пяти стран [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguity, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Language Barrier, Misunderstandings, Other, Pairing is a surprise, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: по мотивам сказки Ш.Перро
Series: Сказки пяти стран [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836100
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Спящая красавица

В далеком-далеком северном королевстве у короля был единственный сын, настолько прекрасный, что даже среди соседей его звали не иначе как Златовласый Эмиль. Он уже вошел в пору брачного возраста, когда в один ясный день отец позвал его к себе, поманил пальцем поближе и зашептал:

— Срочно найди себе жену и заведи наследника! Если мы с тобой умрем до того, как это случится, все перейдет твоему дяде Торбьерну, а потом его детям!

Замок содрогнулся, по королевству пронесся промозглый, зловещий ветер.

Из всего человечества кузены слушались одного Эмиля, поэтому проблемы он не понял, но, ворча, отправился в путь. Принцесса Сигрюн для женитьбы ему не годилась: она сама являлась наследницей, а еще вызывала кандидатов на поединок по армрестлингу. Эмиль уже проиграл ей во время дружественного визита. Ехать до западного-западного королевства, где в башне томилась принцесса с волшебно длинными волосами, Эмиль поленился и повернул на восток, за принцессой Туури. Она слыла первой интеллектуалкой среди пяти королевских семей.

Ехал Эмиль, не спеша, стараясь останавливаться с комфортом в тавернах, а не ночевать на жесткой земле под открытым небом. Но постепенно лес становился все гуще, а таверны и хорошие дороги попадались все реже.

— Дальше все заросло непроходимым терновником, а среди зарослей высится замок, — сказал принцу встреченный лесоруб.

Эмиль решил, что едет правильно: где еще искать принцессу, как не посреди заколдованной чащи. Подъехав ближе, он попытался мечом перерубить ветки терновника, но те только колыхались и отскакивали, норовя поцарапать.

— Они же могут повредить мое лицо! — возмутился принц и от досады сорвал с головы шлем, тряхнув волосами.

В это время охраняющий замок дракон проснулся и с приятным удивлением увидел блеск золота вдали. Помимо прочего, в этом замке хранилась часть казны, и дракон никогда не был против увеличить ее размеры. Он поднялся в воздух и полетел к границе зарослей. Золото украшало голову незнакомого дракону человека. На попытки его отобрать, человек принялся кричать и размахивать мечом. Дракон рассердился и плюнул. Человек от пламени увернулся, а терновник — нет.

Принц Эмиль и дракон виновато смотрели, как от драконьего пламени стеной горит колючая защита замка. Спохватившись, дракон бросился к башням и вынес отчаянно кашляющую от дыма принцессу, а потом вернулся охранять сокровища, сочтя, что они важнее.

— Я спас тебе и прошу стать моей женой, — церемонно объявил принц Эмиль.

Принцесса посмотрела на него с недоумением.

— Ты в порядке? Ау? — попытался добиться ответа Эмиль, но принцесса молча смотрела на него, а потом села на землю в ожидании, когда терновник догорит, и она сможет вернуться в замок.

— Ясно, глухая и немая принцесса. А говорили, что жуткая болтушка! — возмущался Эмиль, но понял, что ошибся, попытавшись посадить принцессу в седло — кричать и ругаться она очень даже умела, но на непонятном языке.

— Так ты меня не понимаешь? А говорили, что полиглот! Ай, не кусайся, я тебя спасаю! Как можно в наше время не знать иностранных языков! — возмущался Эмиль, сам знавший только язык своей родины.

Принц с трудом закинул принцессу на коня и повез прочь, весь побитый и искусанный.

— И в какой стране твой замок, принцесса Туури? — спросил он. — Дом, понимаешь? Просить руки? Эх.

Принц Эмиль нарисовал на листке замок с флагами восточного королевства, рядом — человечков в коронах и потыкал в рисунок пальцем. Принцесса закатила глаза и показала в сторону, противоположную той, в которую Эмиль начал двигаться.

После непродолжительного пути показалась и столица с королевским дворцом гораздо больше предыдущего. Во дворе принцесса немедленно соскочила с коня и убежала, а принц Эмиль велел слугам доложить о его прибытии. Приняли его кронпринц Онни и какая-то похожая на него девушка.

— Я — Эмиль Златовласый, наследник… — начал Эмиль вступительную пятиминутную речь с перечислением регалий, —… прошу руки спасенной мной принцессы Туури.

— Какой-то недостаточно высокий, — прошептала Туури стоящим рядом брату.

— От чего спасенной? Ты была в опасности? — заволновался принц Онни.

— От дракона и стены жуткого царапающего терновника, — гордо вскинул голову Эмиль.

Брат с сестрой задумались.

— Это которые охраняют старый замок? Такой замшелый, к северу отсюда? — спросил принц Онни.

— Именно, — подтвердил Эмиль.

— И кого ты оттуда спас?

— Принцессу. Такую худенькую. Говорит на непонятном языке.

Туури захихикала.

— Лалли, подойди, — слабым голосом позвал Онни.

Из-за двери, бурча, вышла привезенная Эмилем принцесса.

— Да, вот она, — уверенно опознал Эмиль, — принцесса Туури.

— Принцесса Туури — она, — показал принц Онни на уже хохочущую пухленькую девушку рядом с собой, — а это — принц Лалли. И он не говорит на чужих языках.

Эмиль смущенно кашлянул и возмутился:

— А зачем вы его там заперли?!

— Он устал от общества и сам ушел туда, где его никто не побеспокоит. От балов сестры и у меня уже мигрень. Ну что, забираешь принцессу Туури?

Его сестра замотала головой. Принц Эмиль обиделся.

— А ты забери Лалли. Все равно никто разницу не заметит. А платье в наше время можно не носить, — захихикала принцесса Туури.

Эмиль задумался.


End file.
